1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a steering apparatus for a vehicle and, more particularly, to a steering apparatus for a vehicle, the steering apparatus improving convenience for a driver because it includes an electric steering power assist rotating an input shaft of a hydraulic steering power assist even though a driver does not directly steer so that additional functions of controlling a vehicle regardless of driver's steering intention, such as automatic parking, lane keeping, trailer backup assistance, driving assistance based on road surface condition, steering vibration attenuation, and self-driving control can be used even in a truck or a bus requiring relatively large steering force in comparison to a car.
2. Description of the Prior Art
According to steering apparatuses in the related art, a hydraulic steering power assist having large power has been used in trucks or buses requiring relatively large steering force in comparison to cars because it was difficult to expect desired power from an electric steering power assist. However, such hydraulic steering power assist does not have a controller, so functions using a controller such as automatic parking, lane keeping, and future automatic driving cannot be used.